


Resisting Arrest

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abuse of Authority, Dubious Consent, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Nathan Petrelli is sick of chasing around spoiled trust-fund kids. One of them gives him a reason to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resisting Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Yet Another Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme](http://47-trek-47.livejournal.com/280938.html). As per usual for such things, written at speed and unbeta'd.

  
Detective Nathan Petrelli sighed as he pulled up to the old cemetery out beyond the highway. Sure enough, the lock on the front entrance was broken, and the gate stood ajar. He shouldn't be out here, chasing bratty, drunken trust fund kids who were up here in Hartsdale for the summer. It was the captain's idea of punishment to send him out here, thanks to his little snafu on the Mendez arrest.

  
One of the worst things about having his father as a boss was that Arthur was always harder on him than on anyone else. Captain Petrelli didn't want anyone to think his son was getting a free ride, so even though the Mendez bust had turned out all right in the end, Nathan had still been saddled with a month of beat duty, cruising around town in a black-and-white and a goddamn uniform. Worse, Arthur kept sending him out on ridiculous calls. Like this one: group of hooligans spotted breaking into the old cemetery.

  
Nathan grabbed his flashlight and headed inside. He heard the teenagers before he saw them: giggling and laughing beneath a stand of trees that blotted out all the moonlight. As he crept closer, he heard other sounds, too: soft grunts, throaty moans, and the slap of skin on skin.

  
"Oh, kids these days," Nathan chuckled under his breath. He snapped on his flashlight and shouted, "Police! Freeze!" The light caught a wild tableau: a bottle of whisky and one of tequila lying propped against a tree, plus a smattering of beer bottles lying in the grass, and half a dozen teenagers in various states of undress all tangled up in each other.

"Shit!" somebody screamed. Then a bottle was flying at Nathan's head.

"Damnit!" He dodged, and the bottle thunked painfully into his shoulder. The flashlight slipped out of his hand, and then the kids were shouting and scattering in the dark. "God damn it!" He snatched up the flashlight and ran after the closest shadowy figure.

  
Nathan tackled the kid with a flying leap. As soon as he had the kid pinned on his back, Nathan pulled his cuffs off his belt and deftly slapped them on, binding the teenager's hands in front of him. "You're under arrest for breaking and entering, public--."

"Please don't arrest me!"

Nathan hauled the young man to his feet and shined a flashlight in his face. He wore only a pair of jeans, slung low on his hips. Too-long bangs hung over a face smudged with dirt from his fall. "Please don't arrest me," he said again. "I can't get in trouble, I just can't. My dad will kill me. He won't let me go to college in the fall if I disgrace the family name. Please, man, I--."

"What's your name, son?"

"Peter." He swallowed hard. "Peter Linderman."

Nathan squinted at him. "Daniel Linderman's son?" Daniel Linderman was one of the most powerful men in town. Nathan had always harbored suspicious that Linderman was linked with organized crime somehow, but Arthur always maintained that he was off-limits. Nathan was no fool. He knew it would piss off Arthur to bring in the son of his old, powerful friend. Which is exactly why he was going to do it.

Peter nodded miserably. "Please sir. I can't get arrested. He'll kill me. I'm begging you."

"Shut up." Nathan grabbed Peter by the arm and marched him toward the cemetery gate.

"Please," Peter pleaded. "Don't arrest me. You don't know what my dad is like."

"Is that a threat?"

"No! No," Peter said quickly. "I mean you don't understand what he'll do to me. If I screw up once more--."

"Not my problem."

"Please," Peter said as Nathan dragged him along. "It'll never happen again. I'm going off to college next week. I'll never bother anyone in this town again--."

"What the hell were you kids doing out here anyway?"

Peter flinched as his as his bare feet encountered the gravel road where the cruiser was parked. "Just...Blowing off steam."

"Uh huh," Nathan said. "If you're eighteen, then why are you sneaking out to cemeteries to get your rocks off? When I tell your father--."

"Please, no." Peter dug his feet in and dragged Nathan to a halt. "I'm begging you, sir."

"Look, kid--."

"What will it take to make this go away?"

Nathan sneered. "You rich kids always think you can buy your way out of everything."

"That's not what I meant," Peter said. "I just..." He looked around, shifting nervously from foot to foot, but his friends were long gone, and no one else was around for miles. "I thought I could do something for you." He sank to his knees, right there on the gravel. He looked up at Nathan, eyes shining in the moonlight. "Sir."

  
"Oh hell no--." Nathan grabbed Peter's arm to pull him to his feet.

  
"Please!" Peter squirmed out of his grip and reached up with cuffed hands to touch Nathan's thigh. "I'll make it good."

  
And damn, those words should not have transported Nathan's locus of reason straight to his dick, but they did, so instead of protesting, Nathan stood there paralyzed while Peter tentatively moved his hands over to rub Nathan's cock through the blue pants of his uniform.

  
"Is this okay?" Peter asked.

  
"This is wrong," Nathan said faintly, but then Peter pressed this palm of his hand hard into Nathan's rapidly hardening dick, and suddenly words were more difficult to form.

  
Peter pressed his open mouth against the bulge at Nathan's crotch, tonguing a damp spot into the wool. His hands braced against Nathan's thighs, which was a far apart as they could go. "You going to take these off?" He looked up at Nathan and jangled the handcuffs.

  
"No." Nathan shook his head. "You're dangerous."

  
The corner of Peter's mouth turned up in a lopsided smile. He reached for the button on Nathan's pants, yanked down the zipper, and pulled Nathan's cock free of his boxers. He licked his lips once, and then looked right up into Nathan's eyes as he sucked in the head of his cock.

  
"Jesus," Nathan gasped. This was sure as hell not Peter's first time doing this, which made Nathan feel less bad about having the barely-legal firstborn son of the most powerful man in town on his knees on a deserted gravel road. It was difficult to feel bad when Peter was sucking on him that way, and doing _that_ with his tongue.

  
Nathan was so enjoying the sight of his dick disappearing between Peter's lips that it took him a few minutes to realize that Peter was enjoying himself almost as much. His bound hands were rubbing frantically at the front of his jeans, and he'd spread his knees wide to get better access.

  
"You little whore," Nathan said in awe.

  
Peter let his mouth slid off Nathan's cock with a satisfied slurp. "Yeah," he said agreeably.

  
Nathan grabbed him under the shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

  
"Just a sec." Peter dug into his pocket and pulled out a condom and a tube of lube, which he pressed into Nathan's hand.

  
"You came prepared."

  
Peter shrugged. "Never know what the night will bring."

  
"Sometimes it brings nice things." Nathan stepped in close to Peter and undid his button-fly jeans. The holes were soft and worn, and it was only the work of a few seconds before Peter was kicking free of them. He wore nothing underneath. Peter stood naked and pale in the glow of the moon, and for the first time showed a bit of shyness.

  
"So...How do you wanna...?" He nodded toward the back door of the cruiser.

  
"Nu-uh." Nathan grabbed him by the cuffs and pulled him toward the front of the car. One firm shove had Peter bent over the hood with his legs spread wide and his face pillowed on his bound hands.

  
"That's good," Nathan said. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and worked one carefully into Peter's ass. Far from seeming in pain, Peter pushed back against his hand, panting harshly. So Peter was no stranger to this, either. Nathan added another finger easily. When he twisted them around, Peter moaned encouragingly.

  
"Please, yeah, please," Peter chanted mindlessly.

  
"What would your father say if he could see you now?" Nathan chuckled.

  
Peter craned his head back to stare up at Nathan with terror in his eyes. "You said you wouldn't tell him. Please--."

  
"Relax." Nathan added another finger and curved them around, looking for the spot that was guaranteed to drive all worry from Peter's mind. He knew when he found it because Peter's hips slammed forward, rutting frantically against the car.

  
"How's that?" Nathan asked.

  
"Yeah--I need--please...;" Peter babbled.

  
Nathan tore open the condom and rolled it on. "Have you learned your lesson?" He squirted more lube into his palm and slathered it over his cock before pressing up against Peter's well-lubed hole. "You shouldn't run from the cops." He wrapped his still-slick hand around Peter's dick and squeezed it tight.

  
"Yeah," Peter panted. "Resisting arrest is bad. Fuck me already!"

  
Nathan leaned forward and sank his cock into Peter at an excruciatingly slow pace. When the bulbous head of his dick popped in past the first tense resistance, they both moaned in relief. Nathan held still for a moment to let Peter adjust. He slid his right hand teasingly up and down Peter's shaft while with his left he kneaded the firm flesh of Peter's ass. Peter's body was so tight and delicious, Nathan regretted that he would only get to do this once. He resolved to make this one count.

  
Peter pushed himself up on his elbows, pressing his ass toward Nathan and presenting a very pretty picture indeed. "Go on," he said.

  
Nathan didn't wait for a second invitation. He jerked his hips forward, sheathing himself all the way in Peter's pert little ass. This was too good; he knew he wasn't going to last long.

  
He forced himself to keep a slow, smooth page. What he really wanted to do was fuck Peter through the hood of the car, fuck him deep and brutal, wreck his ass so he couldn't walk straight for a week. But he had a duty to uphold, after all, and he had to keep Peter in good shape.

  
Peter squirmed back against him, trying to urge a faster pace, but Nathan took his time. He wanted to make this last. He pulled almost all the way out, then plowed back in all the way to the hilt.

  
"Come on, please," Peter groaned. He dropped his chest onto the hood so he could reach his cuffed hands down to touch himself. He battled Nathan's hand away and frantically jerked his cock. Little guttural grunts dropped from Peter's mouth as he fucked himself back on Nathan. Then Peter let out an ecstatic, broken moan, and his ass clenched around Nathan as he spurted come all over the hood of the car.

  
Nathan thrust in deeply once more before Peter's ass milked his orgasm out of him. His hands clenched bruises into Peter's hips and every curse world he'd ever learned poured out of his mouth as he shuddered through his climax.

  
Nathan managed to avoid collapsing on top of Peter, but it was a near thing. He braced himself on the hood as he came down from his high. It took him a minute before he was coherent enough to tuck himself back in and zip up his pants. He grabbed Peter's pants from where they lay discarded in the road, and tossed them at him. "Get dressed, kid. I'll give you a ride into town."

Peter caught the jeans and eyed Nathan smugly. "So you're not going to arrest me?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "No." He opened the back door of the cruiser. "Get in."

Peter shimmed into his jeans, buttoned them up, and then held out his cuffed hands to Nathan. "Can you take these off?"

Nathan smiled. "Nope. We might need them on the way back to town."


End file.
